


Zenmasters One Sentence Prompts

by springsteenicious



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, One sentence prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious
Summary: A collection of the one sentence prompts I did on Tumblr! Each chapter is a different one shot I wrote.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. You're The One That I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, submitted by anonymous: for the one sentence prompt: Jackie actually did buy a pair of those black satin pants and tried (maybe succeeded?) to get Hyde to reenact her Grease dancing dream.

“Jackie, you know how I feel about that movie,” Steven said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I know, I know, it gives women the impression that they have to change themselves for men,” Jackie said, repeating the words he’d said to her after she dragged him to see _Grease_ at the movie theater. “But I got these pants that I look really sexy in and I want to dance with you.” 

“I don’t want to dance to a song that romanticizes conforming to the standards of men who should appreciate women as their true selves.” 

Jackie giggled. “Donna would be proud if she could hear you now.” She stepped closer to him and hooked her fingers in his belt loops. “It doesn’t have to be _‘You’re The One That I Want.’_ We can dance to _‘Summer Lovin’_.’” 

“The only song in that movie that even gets close to being okay is _‘Greased Lightning,’_ ” Steven said. 

Jackie tugged herself closer and looked up at Steven. “But I want to dance to _‘You’re The One That I Want’_ like Sandy and Danny.” She gave him the cute, pouty look that she knew made him give her whatever she wanted. “Please?” 

He groaned. “Fine. You gotta stop with that look though. It’s lethal.” 

Jackie grinned. “I know.” She kissed him deeply. He would not regret dancing with her. Not at all. 

~

Hyde found the particular groove on side 2 of the record where the song began, and placed the needle down. The opening notes filtered out of Forman’s speakers into the empty basement, cuing Jackie to come out of Hyde’s room. 

“Damn, Jackie,” Hyde said as she walked over to him. 

“I told you I look sexy in these pants,” Jackie said. 

Hyde chuckled and offered his hand, which she took. They dance as John Travolta began singing. 

_“I got chills, they’re multiplying… And I’m losing control… From the power you’re supplying…”_

Jackie sang the next line along with him, _“It’s electrifying!”_

Hyde laughed as Olivia Newton John’s part started. Jackie spun in his arms so that her back was to his chest as he guided her hips back and forth. Hyde always enjoyed dancing with Jackie, usually to Van Morrison or The Doors. But this wasn’t too bad, either. 

Jackie turned herself to face him again. “Steven, am I the one that you want?” 

“Of course.” Hyde kissed her quickly. “You’re my chick.” 

“Well, you’re the one that I want, too.” She pulled him in for a deeper kiss. 

Yeah, Hyde liked dancing with Jackie, even to a lame, chauvinistic song like this one. And Jackie was the only one Hyde wanted for a long, long time. 


	2. Jackie Proposes to Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, submitted by anonymous: Hyde proposes to Jackie or Jackie proposes to Hyde (do the one you think looks more interesting)

It was clear to Jackie that Steven would not propose to her. He’d told her he wanted a future with her, that he was going to be with her for as long as she wanted, but he hadn’t proposed. 

At first she thought, _maybe he’s waiting until my dad gets out of prison to ask for his blessing._

Then he had expressed how he though getting the father’s blessing before proposing was an overly traditional and outdated concept. 

Then she thought, _maybe he doesn’t have enough money for a ring_. 

That was possible, but Jackie knew he had plenty of money from his manager’s position at Grooves. No, money wasn’t an issue. 

Why wouldn’t he propose to her? He’d already told her he wanted to be with her practically forever, so what was stopping him? 

Then Jackie figured it out. 

She had wanted to marry Michael years ago, even though she didn’t actually love him. Maybe Steven had some insecurities that Jackie wanted to marry him because she wanted to get married, not because she wanted to have a life with him. 

She had always wanted her wedding to be perfect and traditional and beautiful. But with Steven, she realized none of those things mattered. She just wanted him, for as long as possible. 

So, if Steven wouldn’t propose to her, she would just have to propose to him. 

~

Hyde sat in the passenger’s seat of Jackie’s white Lincoln. A few days ago, she had told him she was ‘taking him out’ and that he should wear a shirt with buttons. 

Now, she was driving them to the mystery location of their date. Hyde was definitely interested. She’d been fishy about the details of this date since she’d told him about it. But the way she was humming and smiling as she drove seemed to be a good sign. 

Finally she pulled over in the woods. Hyde looked around and realized they were at Inspiration Point, the part of Mount Hump where he’d taken her for their first date on Veteran’s Day. 

“So, you gonna tell me what we’re doing here?” Hyde asked. 

“Not yet!” Jackie pulled out a scarf from the glove compartment. “You can’t watch while I set things up.” 

“Oh…kay.” Hyde let her tie the scarf over his eyes, but he felt uneasy about not being able to see. It was late at night. What if something happened to Jackie and he couldn’t help? 

He heard the car door close and the back door open, then close soon after. Something squeaked, then the grass rustled and what sounded like plates clinked together. A moment later, Jackie opened the passenger side door and untied the scarf, granting Hyde his vision again. 

She smiled and led him over to where she had created an amazing picnic spread. One of Hyde’s blankets was spread out on the grass, along with Mrs. Forman’s picnic basket. A bottle of sparkling cider leaned against the basket, near two empty plates that would soon be filled with the cheese, crackers and fruits that Jackie had packed in Tupperwares. 

“Jackie, this is… I thought you hated picnics,” Hyde said, at a loss for words.

“Not really. We did a few while I was in the Girl Scouts. Besides, I thought it would be fun to have a picnic under the stars,” Jackie said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on the blanket with her. 

They talked as they ate the picnic Jackie had prepared, about Grooves and the colleges Jackie had applied to and everything in between. Every time they had conversations like this, Hyde found himself amazed that he had this kind of connection, and with Jackie, of all people. It wasn’t with just anyone that Hyde could have long, meaningful conversations. 

As they finished up, Hyde said, “Jackie, tonight was awesome. Thanks for planing this.” 

Jackie smiled and said, “The night’s not over yet. I still have to do the big surprise I told you about.” 

“I thought the picnic was the surprise.” 

“It was the first surprise. The second surprise is happening now.” Jackie reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a small black box. She scooted closer to him on the blanket and took one of his hands. 

“Steven, you are the most important thing in the world to me. You make every day better just by being there. I love everything about you. I love your sarcasm, even when it annoys me. I love your passion for music. I love the way you kiss and touch me, and the way you look at me while we make love. I will never stop loving these things about you.” 

Jackie opened the box, revealing an eyeball ring, almost exactly like the one Hyde used to have. He’d lost his a while ago. The only difference between the one he’d lost and this one was the color of the iris. This one was brown instead of blue. 

“Steven Hyde, will you marry me?” Jackie asked. 

Hyde couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t believe Jackie was proposing to him after all those times she’d bugged him to propose to her. So, he opened his mouth and gave her the only logical answer. 

“Yes.” 

Jackie squealed and tackled him into the grass with the intensity of her hug. Hyde laughed as she repositioned them so that she was straddling his hips. She took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his pinky. 

“I noticed you lost your ring a little while ago, so I got you a new one. But this one is the same color as my eyes, so you can think about my beautiful face all day,” Jackie explained, tossing the now empty box onto the picnic blanket. 

“I love it. And I love you.” Hyde drew her in for a kiss. She met his mouth eagerly, quickly deepening the kiss. Eventually, though, they both smiled into it. 

“You don’t mind not getting an engagement ring?” Hyde asked. 

“No. All I want is to be with you. Having a pretty ring doesn’t matter.” Jackie traced little hearts on his shoulder with her index finger. “I just want us to be happy. Not just me. Not just you. Us.” 

“You are so the chick for me.” Hyde kissed her again. 

He couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky to have Jackie in his life. The fact that she loved him as much as he loved her, man… that was something he couldn’t get anywhere else. 


	3. Greatest Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, submitted by nickurz: For the on sentence prompt: during a black out on a stormy night the gang confesses what they are scared of most

Jackie leaned into Hyde, pulling the blanket over her lap more. They were seated on one side of the couch, Jackie on Hyde’s lap. Candles littered the wooden spool table, taken from either Hyde’s room or Mrs. Forman’s candle cabinet. 

Outside, there was a huge thunderstorm going on. The lightning had taken out the power, leaving them in darkness. And, stuck together in the basement. 

They’d all been over when the storm started and no one had wanted to go home in the pouring rain. Not even Donna, who lived less than fifty feet away. 

Mrs. Forman had provided them with blankets and candles to keep them warm and give them some kind of light. She and Red were upstairs. 

Forman held the flashlight under his face, making it seem monster-like in the darkness. “Have you ever heard the story of Ichabod Crane?” 

“Yes,” they all said. 

“The only person that gets scared by that story is you,” Hyde added. 

“Gee, I’m just trying to find something to do to pass the time,” Forman said, clicking the flashlight off. “You’re no fun.” 

“You’re the one that’s telling lame stories,” Jackie said. 

“Oh yeah? Why don't you tell a story then?” Forman tossed the flashlight to her and she caught it. 

“I have a better idea.” She placed the flashlight on the table near the candles. “Let’s all share our greatest fears.” 

On cue, lightning flashed through the windows on the basement door, followed by a loud _CRACK_ of thunder. 

“I’m in,” Donna said, from her seat next to Forman on the couch. 

“Me too,” Kelso said, from the lawn chair. 

“Ai... I guess so,” Fez said. He fidgeted in Hyde’s chair and wrapped his blanket tighter around himself, as if it would shield him from the storm. 

“What the hell, I’m in,” Forman said. 

Jackie turned to Hyde. “Steven?” 

“Fine.” 

Jackie grinned. “Who wants to go first?” 

“You’re the one who came up with the idea,” Donna said. “You go first.” 

“Okay.” Jackie shifted a little on Hyde’s lap. “My biggest fear is Steven leaving me.” 

Hyde tensed a little and rubbed his thumb over Jackie’s hip, trying to give her some kind of reassurance. 

“It may not seem like much,” she continued, “but a life without Steven isn’t a life I want to have.” 

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Hyde said. She was freaking him out a little, but he understood where she was coming from. He didn’t want a life without her, either. 

“Damn. I thought this was gonna be, like, ‘I’m scared of spiders’ and we’d move on,” Forman said. “I guess my greatest fear is that my dad is right and I’ll never amount to anything.” 

“You’re almost there with your year off and everything,” Kelso said. They all gave him a look. “What? Fine, I’ll go next. My greatest fear is that I’m gonna be a bad dad for Betsy and I’ll mess her up like Hyde’s parents did to him.” 

“I’d hit you if Jackie wasn't on my lap right now,” Hyde said. 

“Why don't I go next?” Donna said. “My biggest fear is that I won't live up to my potential and I won’t succeed at accomplishing my dreams.” 

“That is quite possible since you are dating Eric,” Fez said. At Donna’s death glare, he said, “Sorry, I did not mean it. My greatest fear is that I will be alone forever and never find a woman who truly loves me. Hyde, go.” 

“Um, I guess... My greatest fear is that I’ll become like my parents,” Hyde said, keeping his gaze resolutely on Jackie. He didn’t like sharing that with them, but he’d agreed to it. 

Jackie laced her fingers through his, a silent reassurance. 

“I’d say we’re all a little closer now, don’t you think?” Kelso asked. 

“Yeah, we are,” Donna agreed. 

Hyde held Jackie a little closer to him. He wanted to reassure her that he wouldn’t leave her. She leaned into him, telling him that she wouldn’t let him become his parents. 


	4. Lazy Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, submitted by anonymous: Hyde and Jackie in bed all day on a lazy Saturday, talking and listening to music

Jackie woke up in Steven’s arms. She smiled and gazed at his sleeping face. She loved mornings when she woke up before him, because he was so cute when he was asleep. 

Soon, his eyes fluttered open. She brushed her lips over his cheek and he smiled sleepily. “Morning,” he mumbled. 

“Morning,” Jackie whispered back. 

Steven stretched a little and rubbed his eyes. “What do you wanna do today?” 

“Mmm... how about _nothing_?” 

Steven smiled and draped his arm over her waist. “Sounds good.” 

She smiled and pecked his lips. She loved their lazy Saturdays together, spent making out and listening to music and talking. It was one of the best parts about being married to him. 

They laid in bed for a while, cuddling and exchanging soft kisses. Eventually, though, they both got hungry, so Steven made them both frozen waffles. Usually, those waffles were reserved for when Betsy slept over, but Steven and Jackie ate them on mornings like these. 

After breakfast, Jackie flipped through their album collection to find some good music to listen to. She settled on Van Morrison’s _Moondance_. 

The opening notes of _And It Stoned Me_ filtered through the new speakers Jackie had gotten a few weeks ago. Jackie had set the speakers up all on her own, something she was very proud of. 

“ _Half a mile from the county fair, and the rain came pourin' down..._ ”

Jackie crawled back into bed with Steven. He kissed her more deeply than their previous kisses that morning, sparking a make out that lasted until the end of the song _Caravan_. 

“Days like these are my favorite kind of day to spend with you,” Jackie said, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and closing her eyes. 

“Yeah, they are pretty great,” Steven agreed. 

“I also like the days when I surprise you at work, or you come eat lunch with me at the TV station. And the days when we babysit Betsy. And the days you dance with me. Every day is good when I can spend it with you.” 

Steven smiled at her, his love for her clear on his face. “You make every day better just by being there.” 

Jackie wrapped her arms around his waist. “I love you.” 

He brushed his lips over her forehead. “I love you too.” 

Jackie snuggled into his side. She was so glad she’d married this wonderful man, this man who made her so happy. She knew she made him happy too, which made her even happier.


	5. The Led Zeppelin Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, submitted by anonymous: You already did one with Jackie wearing Hyde's jacket so how about you do one about Hyde's Led Zeppelin shirt?

Hyde sat on the couch in the basement. Forman, Donna, Kelso and Fez were all at some WFPP game Donna was hosting. Donna had recruited Fez to co-host, while Kelso and Forman had wanted to compete. Hyde and Jackie had skipped out. 

The Price Is Right was playing, making Hyde’s mind wander to Jackie. She should be here soon. 

At the next commercial break, Jackie walked in. Hyde had to do a double take when he saw her. She was wearing his Led Zeppelin shirt. Out in public. She’d tucked it into a denim skirt to make it look less awkward. She looked really damn cute. 

“I thought you didn’t want to wear the shirt,” Hyde said. 

“I changed my mind,” Jackie said. She set her purse down on the stereo and sat next to him on the couch. 

“Well, it looks good on you.” Hyde threaded his arm around her waist. “But I did enjoy the last time you wore it.” 

Last time she’d worn it was Valentine’s Day, after they’d made love and she’d given him a ‘Be Mine’ card. 

Jackie giggled and bit her lip. “You wanna go to the Hub? I wasn’t planning on actually going anywhere other than the basement in your shirt, but I looked so cute in the mirror this morning.” 

“You are really cute.” Hyde kissed her tenderly. When they parted he took her hand. “Come on, I’ll buy you a cheeseburger.” 

They walked out to the El Camino, where Hyde let Jackie choose the radio station. She tuned it to WFPP so that they could hear updates on the contest. But Hyde barely heard it. He was too focused on the thought that Jackie was wearing his shirt in public.


End file.
